The Feign
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: This is a parody about the poetry book 'The Pain' by Midnight Fuchsia.


The fuck'n pain

The pain I had when you left and forgot to tell me you had made dinner, I ate it this morning and got bad stomach pain

You came back scared when you saw me I puked on you and it hurt you I just like the pain I felt after I eat that horribly delicious devils food, I left you there to clean up your self just like I felt after I puked all over myself.

I looked better when I saw you

I can live on with out you

Well nearly, I burnt my eyebrows off and had to part cream on them after I tried to make bacon and eggs.

But the world will still spin and you'll never see my pain because I'm on this lovely pain killer that makes me do the strangest things.

I won't even show you my awesome burn marks

I don't want your gity I-I mean pity

* * *

The fight

I've got a bun-back the fuck'n gel off!

I'm not that good of a backer but I'm also not vulnerable to that gel that always makes my head hurt

You can no longer use me as your Barbie and mess with the awesomeness of my hair

I am no longer in your actually comfortable looking doll house, no longer your personal Ken doll to brush my hair and dress me every where

Yeah I not a Barbie girl in you Barbie world

You can persuade me with that cool song or your hip dance moves

* * *

Preventing loss of sleep

Duck!

He got me up, another dawner, what should I do?

I wave him away and go back to bed- after a while he gives up and shuts the door

I hear a gong the moment he shuts the door- man I told him a gong isn't a musical instrument

I fall back to sleep

No zenish trances

* * *

Love you to the end

I love you: can't you love me, too

I wish you could stay in my warm hand forever

I'll order another after this last loving bit

* * *

Till death do us part

Bang!

I get you with a rubber dart

You say I cheated and run out the door

I shout back that I only cheated a little bit

My plastic gun hits the floor

The cheap thing brakes on impact with my foot

I yell and say plastic hurts

I grab my foot and trip to the floor

My eyes fill with water as I whimper your name

How did it come to this?

What went wrong?

I loved my fake gun and it love me

Didn't it?

* * *

Gone

I didn't know what I had till you were gone

Daddy please help me I lost the one thing precious to me it the whole world

I can't sleep in my bed when I remember you sleeping at my feet, I just keep crying

Every thing reminds me of you; your word comforted me when I felt lonely

When I was ready to run to my daddy you guided me out of the darkness

Please, oh please hope back into my life

With out my pet frog I have nothing to kiss into a prince

* * *

Lost friend ships

I have a friend I don't want to lose

I lost a friend before; it hurt a lot

When I found my lost friend again he was being sold for scrap metal

I don't want to lose you; you know, I might not survive this one

I don't think my old friend had any respect or feelings for our friend ship

Who can blame her let her get ripped up and sold to old boating enthusiasts

I feel unworthy of a friend like you

Any friend at all

I feel like I'll just break down when you need me the most

Since I'm only a old tug boat not far from being sold for scrap metal and you're a high classed cruiser not two years old

* * *

School

I am the girl, I mean the guy that says everything wrong

Like when I'm talking to a guy, I-I mean a girl I will tell him, I mean her that I'm turned on

Oh how I wish I was born a girl so I didn't have to dress up like one

I get picked on a lot and get slapped in the face when I try to go into the girl bathroom

I just want a friend that I can trust to be there for me when I need to shove sockes in my bra

* * *

My crazy life so Far

I am sick of how you play this game so much

Someone always plays favourites

I never get chosen

I'm nobodies favourite

Not good enough to defeat the dragon

I just can't put up with it any longer

I've got to go, get out of here now

The controller says no, you're just a character on a video game

But if I stay I will soon get chosen then get eaten by the dragon

You can laugh at me if you want but why did you make me such a weak character on this video game

He says I don't care your meant to die

I say fuck this shit I'm going to go kill Barbie and take control of her game, that way I don't get eaten and I can get some new shoes

These ones have made my toes numb, if I even have toes under these shoes

It might come up with computer error if I take them off


End file.
